villainsrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Cyclone Series
Cyclones are advanced biomechanical constructs designed to monitor superhuman activities on Earth, the first Cyclone was authorized for use by General Earl Dean during the crisis known The Evil Men Do: since then numerous Cyclones of varying designs have been utilized by General Dean and his newly formed ISDF. Cyclone Models Cyclone Mark I (first appearance: The Evil Men Do..) *Class: Humanoid Cyborg *Function: Superhuman Monitoring, Enforcement of ISDF Law. (as of Last Stand all functions are to obey Mother Cyclone) *Capabilities: Flight, Adaptive-Weaponry, Regenerative-Structure. Cyclone Mark II (first appearance: Utopia) *Class: Humanoid Cyborgs *Function: Superhuman Monitoring, Enforcement of ISDF Law. (as of Last Stand all functions are to obey Mother Cyclone) *Capabilities: Flight, Adaptive-Weaponry, Regenerative-Structure + Containment-Fields. Cyclone Mark III (first appearance: Hail To The King) *Class: Humanoid Cyborgs *Function: Superhuman Monitoring, Enforcement of ISDF Law. (as of Last Stand all functions are to obey Mother Cyclone) *Capabilities: Flight, Adaptive-Weaponry, Regenerative-Structure + Twilight-Manipulation Cyclone Mark IV (first appearance: Mother Knows Best) *Class: Humanoid Cyborgs *Function: Superhuman Monitoring, Enforcement of ISDF Law. (as of Last Stand all functions are to obey Mother Cyclone) *Capabilities: Flight, Adaptive-Weaponry, Regenerative-Structure + Size-Alteration V-Net Cyclones (first appearance: Superhuman War) The V-Net Cyclones were a unique type of "malware" created to try and destroy the V-Net as a "test" by Mother Cyclone, who was growing wary of the wars between humanity and the so-called "superhuman threat" : the ultimate goal of Mother Cyclone's plan was to rob humanity of its most vital technologies and allow Cyclones to easily take over as a new dominant class, capable of "protecting" humanity from the superhuman "infestation" while also protecting themselves from humanity (who rightfully fear Cyclones as dangerous relics of an experiment best left in the past). As "malware" they lacked physical bodies like true Cyclones but existed in a similar manner to V-Net avatars, they could manipulate the V-Net to a much higher-degree than most avatars however and it took the combined might of SIM, the Virtual Alliance and a reluctant Techno-Freak to put a stop to the V-Net Cyclones and prevent Mother Cyclone's potentially apocalyptic interference with human evolution. *Class: Sentient Computer Virus *Function: Destruction of V-Net *Capabilities: Virtual-Existence / Manipulation At Err Cyclones (first appearance: At Err series) *Class: At Err Cyborgs *Function: Capture of At Err Citizenry, Enforcement of General Milton's Law. *Capabilities: Flight, Adaptive-Weaponry, Regenerative-Structure + Species Mimickry. "Butler" Cyclones (first appearance: Time Wars) When Nanny began to rewrite multiple time-lines (under the direction of Inferno Pendragon II) she would utilize modified versions of her "Butler" drones to better enforce her goals of capturing all superhuman beings in existence, these drones were empowered by Cyclone technology but were programmed to obey Nanny's new "Law" rather than those of Mother Cyclone and as such were treated as a threat to both peaceful societies and the Cyclones themselves. *Class: Humanoid Cyborgs *Function: Enforcement of Nanny's Law. *Capabilities: Flight, Adaptive-Weaponry, Regenerative-Structure + Merging. Metal Cyclones (first appearance: to be determined) Metal Cyclones are the result of a Metal Wraith infection that "converted" around 12 Mark IV Cyclones into a subtype of Metal Wraith known as Metal Cyclones, loyal to the Metal Wraith hive-mind and thus a major threat to both peaceful species and the Cyclones themselves. Although the Metal Cyclones seem to have been, for the most part, destroyed they remain a strong threat as the memories and traits they passed onto the Metal Wraiths will remain with the hive-mind indefinitely, making the Metal Wraiths much more capable of adapting to any counters the Cyclones may make to defend themselves from further infections. *Class: Alien-Infected Cyborgs (Metal Wraiths) *Function: rogue faction (loyal to Metal Wraith hive-mind) *Capabilities: Mark IV plus Metal Wraith traits. Party Cyclone (first appearance: Event Horizon) The "Party Cyclone" was a unique and powerful fusion of Cyclone techhnology and chaotic magic, brought into being by Kane and Nova during their alteration of time and space during Event Horizon : heavily modified to suit the pair's crazed ideals of a "perfect" enforcer the "Party Cyclone" had one purpose in life : to enforce the "Law" of Kane's Party Police, however like many of Kane and Nova's enforcers it was prone to being betrayed at will by its own creators, who treated it as a toy. With the destruction of "Chaos World" the Party Cyclone was erased from existence, however a new version exists in Kane's new (mainstream) Chaos World - though it is so far little more than a massive wreck, so massive in fact that it acts as Kane's temporary "palace". *Class: Humanoid Cyborg *Function: Enforcement of Party Police "Law". *Capabilities: Gargantuan, Heavily Modified Magi-Tech Arsenal + Adaptation. Unique Models "Red Queen" and "Golden Cyclone" The "Red Queen" *Class: Humanoid Cyborg *Function: To monitor and "control" mystical entities (under command of Mother Cyclone) *Capabilities: Extendable-Claws, Arm-Spikes, Magic-Disrupting Stinger, Magic-Resistant Armor + Combat-Mastery. The "Golden Cyclone" *Class: Humanoid Cyborg *Function: To monitor and "control" cosmic entities (under the command of Mother Cyclone) *Capabilities: near-limitless adaptation capabilities due to unique physiology (alien alloys) Category:Technology Category:Factions